


The Art of Fighting Crime

by Moonzit



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Fantasy, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonzit/pseuds/Moonzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian Era: The lies that consume Light are becoming unbearable as he realizes the truth about the country's safety. He is determined to fight the vicious crimes that portray themselves in London, all with the help of his future enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Death Note brings out soul's darkest secrets and desires. With every name written in this plain notebook a life is taken away, innocent or not. Light Yagami was gifted with such a thing. Willing to do anything to achieve his divine vision, he changed the world. Detective L was incapable of stopping him and, to his dismay, he died leaving the case to his successor, Near. Near, following L's investigation and strong intuition, took down Yagami.
> 
> Now with full possession of the horrific book, sitting by the window, Near gazed at the Death Note. He wondered, fascinated by the idea of a supernatural book in existence. He imagined how Light claimed and controlled his victim's fate just by writing their name down. Peculiar, interesting, yet diabolically evil.
> 
> Night grew cold and silent, the wind blew gently flipping the white pages of the Death Note. Near leaned in closer, surprised to find something visible. Words. Names, to be specific. They were faded, someone had erased them.

"Boredom is a vital problem for the moralist, since at least half the sins of mankind are caused by the fear of it."

-Bertrand Russel

* * *

 

The hanging chandelier illuminated the golden ballroom for the chauvinistic gathering. Dancing guests swiftly shifted on the beige marble floor in unison flaunting their elegant gowns. There were laughs, meaningless chit chat, and smiles on the nameless faces as they twirled together with their partners. Having the time of your life and drinking to your heart's content was a tradition in the Yagami Manor, the most honorable family around. Their Noble Line was pure and simple, yet firm and powerful throughout parts of England.

This family lived in the outskirts of London, in a calm serene estate filled with rose bushes and a Gothic structure made of elegant stone and fine steel gates and fences. The trip to London was no more than a day away, convenient for this family. In this home there was life and work to attend to, including the festivity of the booming ball. The Yagami family could not possibly leave their guests unattended.

Light Yagami, oldest of the Yagami children, was in this party not completely savvy with the elated air. He had other things in mind. He smiled politely acting as if his heart was pounding for this 'humble' gathering. He danced simply to please his mother and to keep up good relations with these girls' families. The ivory clock, which stood on top of the peak of the ballroom entrance, ticked slowly testing Light's patience.

He escorted a young lady by the hand, as a gentleman would, to the dance floor and swept her away, wooing her with his adoring dance moves. The couple looked rather dashing together on the dance floor. But, surely, Light was not happy. He wished to be somewhere else other than in the mess of the crowd. He would feel most at peace in his study.

The dancing was boring him and the young lady he was sharing the dance with was clearly ditsy, and only cared about herself image next to him. She did not belong in the party. This was another scheme Light was all too aware about. A seducer she was, wanting to gain his money. She tried to reveal more of her cleavage and looked at him with lustful eyes. Noticing the foul play on the woman's part, Light bid her farewell and left the dance floor. She gave a nasty scowl as he left, waved her hand around apathetically, and quickly wrapped her arms around her former partner.

Light's mother, noticing her son fleeing, was taken a back. She quickly rushed to Light. She confronted him and demanded an explanation, he quickly stated he had business to take care of in the nearby town and would hurry back. He gave a perfect smile, kissed his mother's left hand and left the scene.

Outside he took his family's ebony carriage, with a fine white horse named Peggy, to town. Light opened the door and mounted the carriage and seated himself on the crimson seats. The driver was given orders to go to Percival, town known for it's misery. The road to Percival was a nasty path under the showering night. Light did not mind the traveling conditions, he was glad he was away from pretentiousness and lies. Rain pattered on the car door's window. Light looked beyond the glass into the darkness and saw nothing. It did not take long to get to Percival.

The shadows and building structures made their way up through the hazy pale moon that hid behind the dark gray clouds. The carriage came to a stop. Light took out an extra umbrella stashed underneath the seats, opened the door for himself, and stepped away from the carriage telling his driver to wait inside a inn nearby. The driver made no comment and quickly made way through the street of the cramped town. Light walked the streets alone, observing people in black hide away in thin alleys while they looked at him in disgust. He did not notice, for he kept walking holding on to his father's gun tucked into his coat pocket.

A lonely old woman wrapped around a shawl with her walking stick came to Light's view. She was pushed by a drunk and the drunk hiccuped swears at her. He passed into one of the alleyways disappearing from sight. Light stood still and kept his distance. A guard in red uniform stepped his way toward the old woman, only to go around her as if she was never there suffering. He did not offer her his help. The Guard quickly made his way into a bar. Light was horrified and almost flew to the woman's aid. He extended his long fingers to help her, but once she got a good look at him and his clothes, she pushed his hand away, she herself got up with great difficulty.

"I don't need help from some rich boy who feels sorry for me. Who do you think you are? Thinking God might give you something great after helping me? Get away from me you spoiled git!" She stood and walked away from Light. That was not what he wanted to hear from a helpless woman. Light felt sick to his stomach, he was not used to being treated in such a way. He ignored his thoughts and made his way to the hotel, there his driver waited.

Light frowned to himself, turned on his heel, and left into the pounding rain. Raindrops slid down his Adam's apple making him shiver slightly at the cold. All this time what his father was saying about the well security of the country were facades. There was no protection for the people, they were just getting stepped on by the very people that should aid them. Light resented everything he ever believed in. Why was he lied to? For what purpose? People were suffering while he was living a luxurious. How could he have been so blind? Ignorant? Why?

There was a gunshot.

Not far from where Light was standing, a blood curdling scream was heard from the bar. People started to scramble out of there. The Guard came out seconds later with a deadly wound and collapsed to the ground bleeding out. The old woman held an ivory pistol and stood below the bar's entrance. Her pale gray eyes met Light's. He froze noticing she was raising her gun... to her head. He ran to her on an impulse. He noticed her pain stricken face, tears were falling down her droopy cheeks. She was going to do it. She wouldn't be dealing with her torment anymore.

"STOP!" Light cried out, but he was much too late. With a pull of the trigger... BOOM!

She ended her life.

Brain and blood gushed out as she hit the cold ground once again. Her wide eyes looked blankly at nothing. She could not hear the chaos, she could not feel her pain, she only saw the light in which was now gone from her pale ash eyes. Light was at his knees next to her. Light made no sound, he only closed her eyes. He stood, left to the hotel, got his driver, explained nothing, and went back to the carriage.

He went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Light's teeth shattered slightly. He ran his long fingers through his hair, trying to make sense of the whole ordeal that took place no more than a few hours ago. He sensed himself desperate, alone, but he realized he could not do much or change what had happened. He felt powerless. He closed his eyes and inhaled calmly.

He fell asleep in his study, not being able to erase that horrible image from his head...

Two Years Later...

The study was devoured by books in mahogany colored shelves. Volumes of Light's favorite subjects sat perfectly aligned next to each other. The whole room was given to him by his father, Soichiro, when Light had turned nineteen two months ago. His father had also given him a book titled Blood in Justice by a famous detective currently residing in the heart of London.

In the book, Soichiro had said there was a written address and to pay little attention to it as it would not get Light anywhere even if he tried. Soichiro himself tried to send a message to the place and no reply was ever returned. Soichiro did not know this detective's true face, but he did however work under him for quite sometime. The story was a little interesting, enough to make Light give this awarded book a try.

Light had read the book and fell into mutual agreement with the mastermind behind it. He understood the concept of true justice and the ideals of the fellow writer. He believed this man almost as he would a friend if he had any. He believed the unknown man more than he could ever believe his father. Cruel or not, that choice was brought by Light's judgement of the current justice system and what his father thought was divine.

There wasn't much order in the country and he knew, in a slight chance, that he could be able to change it. Only he needed help, a great deal of help. He wouldn't be able to do much on his own, but, then again, once Light began to think about it, he had a bit more power than he had originally thought.

His family. The Yagami name itself would become useful to his advantage to have control on the growing chaos. Light was now determined to find this famous detective and maybe then he wouldn't be so alone anymore. Together they would work side by side...

Six Months Later...

Morning came and the day, like any other day, continued with basic consistency of busy doing in the enormous estate: taking care of the gardens, making sure food was ready for the Yagami family, running to town to buy the necessities, and tidying up the mansion for any unexpected visitors.

Sachiko Yagami made her way to her son's study, knowing he would be there working. She knocked on the wooden door. Light looked up from his writing and welcomed her in.

"Light," she said meekly, closing the door behind her. She wore a long, dark maroon dress that dragged itself across the carpet. Her hair was picked up in a fancy manner that, with the light that came from the window, made her gleam.

"Yes, mother?" Light said neutrally, quickly resuming to his writing, not seeming to be disturbed by his mother's presence.

"Do you remember Miss Amane, daughter of a very good friend of mine? Blonde hair, fine dressing, a friend of yours as a child?" Sachiko began, holding her hands.

"Yes, I recall," Light said indifferent, reminding himself of the girl he used to call wife as a boy. Fixed marriages were always pleasant. Though, Light did not enjoy them much, but he did not mind them either. It was all part of the never ending cycle in his social class and he knew he was going to be part of the loop sometime soon.

"Well, she will be visiting this household soon. You haven't seen her in a long time, so I hope you very well make her feel at home when she arrives," Sachiko insisted. "Please, try and warm up to her?"

"Of course," Light smiled slightly, letting the idea sink in...

A Month Later...

A white coach stopped in front of the Yagami mansion. The driver mounted off and quickly opened the passenger door. Inside, there was a lovely young lady in an olive dress, her hair was in golden locks, and her eyes were colored of pierce blue. She sat there looking at the Yagami estate, reminding herself how long it had been since she first stepped on the elegant grounds. Her driver awaited her dismount, but all she could think about was that boy. Her future husband was just inside and she was nervous to see his face.

"Oh, dear," she blushed. "What if he is not fond of me, Piers?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, my lady," the driver assured. "Come now, you don't want to keep him waiting."

She smiled at Piers, following his lead while her face turned bright pink.

. . .

"Ma-master," a soft voice spoke. Light lifted his head up, looking over his shoulder, only to find himself staring at a middle aged woman, tinny, skinny, and dressed in a soft blue-gray uniform. "Yes, Amelia?"

"Lady Amane arrived minutes ago. She's waiting in the den with Madam," Amelia bowed slightly. "Madam asked if you'd care to join them."

Like Light had a choice.

"Ah, I will join her momentarily," Light mused. "Thank you. You may leave now."

"Yes, master." Amelia left without saying another word.

. . .

"Where's my mother?" Light said stepping in the den only to find a golden-yellow haired girl sitting comfortably on a chair.

"Oh, um... she left," she said without making eye contact. "But, take a seat- or- I mean, do whatever you please!"

Misa stared at the chair across from her. Light took his seat and looked at the girl's doll-like face as they sat across from each other; he noticed a tint of pink just across her cream-colored face. He shrugged it off and waited for her to say something. Just then, he realized she wasn't about to say anything.

"Amane," Light said in a well manner. "How have these years treated you?"

"Oh! I've been quite well," Misa said while her cheeks were turning to a visible crimson. "I suppose things have been pretty dull without love- well I mean, I haven't seen you in such a long time, I'm just afraid that things haven't been the same since the last time I saw you."

Light remembered that very well, the last time they saw each other it was an awkward situation, one memory he would rather not revisit. Light avoided the subject, "They haven't, it's not as if things won't turn out like they're supposed to for us in the end. We'll be married and that incident will be history."

"R-right, you are right, Light," Misa stuttered, bowing her head slightly. "But what do you tell, Yagami?"

"I have a job opportunity in the city," Light's simple answer. "I'm aware you live in the city?"

"Yes, not an ideal place for me, but it's home," Misa uttered and smiled. "The boutique is making money, we plan to open a third shop! Everyone is trying to get our latest designs! I'll try to craft a beautiful coat for you."

"That sounds wonderful, Amane," Light said genuinely. "I'm sure I'll be needing a new coat soon."

"I, er, well, since we are on the subject, I was wondering if you would like to come by some time, you'll be working in the city, so we can establish some kind of bond?" Misa said timidly.

"I don't see why not," Light said. "A couple of visits wouldn't hurt." He stood up and walked to Misa. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh! Light!" Misa came full forward from her seat and nearly tackled Light. She placed her face right on his chest. Light patted her head for comfort. Though, he was slightly irritated by this situation. He kept a composed mask and stance. He knew her intentions meant well, but something still ate at him.

Light tried to soothe Misa, "We'll see each other."

"Promise?" Misa pouted.

"I suppose," Light said with a slight smile. Misa returned the smile, still very teary eyed. 

Light always kept his promises.


End file.
